1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits, and particularly to, a power supply circuit capable of over-voltage protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as electronic components in computers, are designed to operate in a certain voltage range. Damage can be caused by, transient voltage spikes that exceed the maximum rated voltage of the electronic devices.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a power supply circuit with overvoltage protection function which can prevent the electronic devices from being damaged.